


Girls' Day Out

by confiscatedretina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/confiscatedretina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade drags Rose away from writing her latest novel to have a fun holiday around town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assumare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assumare/gifts).



> Happy new year, Assumare! I loved both of your prompts and it was really tough to pick just one. I hope you'll enjoy seeing this as much as I enjoyed making it. :)

Bonus! I said I liked both of your prompts... :D


End file.
